custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Marka (Charatidax Universe)
Marka was a Ga-Matoran who was later transformed into a Toa of Water who currently leads the Eastern Islands Toa in the Charatidax Universe. History Dawn of the Universe Marka lived on a small separate island with her friends and a Turaga of Earth. She ran a boat service from island to island. Marka was one of the very few Matoran who wore a Great Kanohi. She wore the Kanohi Hau which allowed her to create a shield around her, even in her Matoran state. Marka was always a great help to her islands and it was no surprise to anyone when one day she came back as a Toa. Transformation Marka was scouting alone on one of her boats, when a wave of tahtoraktine proportion appeared out of nowhere and capsized the boat. Marka was a good swimmer but not in these circumstances. Just before she was about to die a large tentacle grabbed her and pulled her under, saving her. The tentacle also somehow fed her clean air, allowing her to breathe. It must have fed her something else, because when she resurfaced, she was no longer a Matoran. She had become a Toa of Water. Marka headed back to her island to share the good news. The Turaga of Earth told her that she was one of the first Toa to be transformed. Marka didn't know what else to do, except stay on her island and protect the Matoran. She wanted to wait for other Toa to arrive so that she could start a Toa Team called the Eastern Islands Toa. Matoran Wipeout When Vovan's Staff struck the floor all the matoran were incinerated. Marka was particularly shocked. She and her Toa friends were safe but not a single Matoran remained. She saw no purpose in being alive. Luckily, her Toa friends managed to convince her that all would be ok. Marka was knocked unconscious by several odd looking beings running in the Northern direction. Nothing would get in their way. The Toa later found out that they were heading to the Northern Islands to join RUIN. RUIN-Toa War Marka was the Toa who ended the war. She witnessed her friend, Kyrehx die. She saw despair and chaos spread across the universe, but she stayed strong and kept fighting. After so many years, she saw the opportunity and grabbed it. Marka managed to convince one of RUIN's high status members to get RUIN to stop fighting. She told him that if he did that the Toa would stop. The agent agreed and headed back to the Northern Islands. Marka's deal was a success and the fighting ceased. RUIN still caused trouble but on a much smaller scale. Marka became the Toa she was always meant to be. Forms Abilities and Traits Marka has always had a brave heart. She carried two Crisis-Blades which could channel her water powers. Her Kanohi is a Great Hau, giving her a shield for a long time. Marka is a good leader and her fellow Toa respect her and look up to her. Marka often thinks of the Matoran but manages to not let that get her down. Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Eastern Islands